Враги
Введение Всех врагов в мире Salt можно разделить на 3 основные группы: * Пираты (и их разновидности) * Мистические древние существа * Пауки Также убивать можно оленей, хотя они и не являются врагами и не нападают первыми. Бывают простые олени, олени-альбиносы, и черные олени. Пираты Самая многочисленная каста врагов. Включает в себя: * Пират (Pirate) простой матрос. Встречается на островах с кострами. * Картограф (Pirate Cartographer). Встречается на островах с кострами. Дропает секстант или компас. * Капитан пиратов (Pirate Captain) безымянный. Встречается на островах с простыми пиратами и хижинами пиратов. * Пират баттлмастер (Pirate Battlemaster) мастер фехтования. Находится на островах с пеньками, рыжей травой и пиратскими флагами. * Пират баттлмастер (Pirate Battlemaster) в синей рубахе, он же Командир (так как из него выпадает дроп командира). Стоит около поселений пиратов-баттлмастеров. * Боцман или Пират умелый (Pirate Shipwright). Встречается на островах баттлмастерами. * Навигатор (The Captain's Navigator). Встречается на островах с кострами. Дропает подзорную трубу или продвинутый компас. Также около поселений пиратов-баттлмастеров встречаются квестовые капитаны: * Капитан Бобо * Капитан Булджай * Капитан Баффбирд * Капитан Роусбернард Пират Встречается часто, вооружен топором, забить можно даже дубиной быстро и без блоков. Возможный дроп: * пиратская рубаха * пиратские штаны * пиратский меч * золотишко * бронзовый ключ * красное яблоко * зеленое яблоко * сломанный пиратский топор * пиратский топор Картограф Чуть более сильный чем простой пират. Одет в зеленую рубаху. Возможный дроп: * золотишко * компас * зеленое яблоко * сломанный пиратский топор * секстант Капитан пиратов Гораздо серьезней чем простой пират, вам требуется броня и серьезное оружие, типа лунного меча. Возможный дроп: * золотишко * кинжал / кортик * шкура оленя * пиратская рубаха * зеленое яблоко * бронзовый ключ * серебрянный ключ * пиратские ботинки Мастер фехтования (баттлмастер) Очень(!) сильные соперники на начальном этапе игры. Лучше даже и не пробовать), но раскачавшись как следует, можно забить и за 3 удара. Возможный дроп: * золотишко * бронзовый ключ * серебрянный ключ * рубаха баттлмастера * штаны баттлмастера * сапоги баттлмастера * сломанный пиратский топор * сильный пиратский топор * пиратский рацион * жаренное мясо Мастер фехтования (Battlemaster) в синей рубахе. Силён так же как и обычный баттлмастер, если не больше. Ошивается вокруг пиратских хижин. Имеет ценный дроп. Возможный дроп: * золотишко * кольцо командира * штаны командира * рубаха командира * ботинки командира * сломанный пиратский топор Боцман (Пират умелый). Усатый + борода эспаньолка, одет в коричневую рубаху. Возможный дроп: * сундук * золотишко * сломанный пиратский топор * держатель для факела * картина * парус Навигатор. Баттлмастер в зеленой рубахе. Выглядит как простой картограф. Возможный дроп: * подзорная труба * компас моряка (продвинутая версия обычного компаса) * золотишко * пирацкий рацион * сломанный пиратский топор Боссы - Капитаны пиратов До v.1.3.0.1 боссы были бесконечными, поэтому можно было получить по нескольку эксклюзивных предметов. Капитан Бобо Возможный дроп: * сапоги проворства (Agile Boots) Эксклюзивный предмет. * серебрянный ключ * Штурвал для пиратского корабля Капитан Булджай Возможный дроп: * Глаз Булджая. Эксклюзивный предмет. (носится в качестве амулета) * серебрянный ключ * Руль для пиратского корабля Капитан Баффбирд Возможный дроп: * Кольчуга Баффбирда (Buffbeard's Armor) Эксклюзивный предмет. Лучшая броня в игре(?) * серебрянный ключ * Старое потёртое кольцо (Old Worn Ring) требуется для квеста * Корпус для пиратского корабля Капитан Роузбернард Similar to Captain Bobo however he has different loot and wears a more grey shirt. Возможный дроп: * Мощный двуручный топор (Mighty Axe) Эксклюзивный предмет. Одно из лучших холодных оружий в игре. * серебрянный ключ * Парус для пиратского корабля Древние Древний голем-страж Древние големы появляются не сразу. Видимо требуется срабатывание какого-то внутриигрового триггера. Либо кол-во разрушенных статуй, либо время проведенное в игре, либо уровень игрока. (?) Кидается камнями, но если спрятаться за мачтой лодки или за деревом, камни будут о них разбиваться без ущерба игроку. (?) Возможный дроп: * древний металл * древний камень * древний церемониальный кинжал * сердце древнего стража * древняя хрень (лиана?) +1 к маскировке * точильный камень для заточки оружия Тёмный страж Самый сложный противник в игре на данный момент. Появляется из ниоткуда, если провести темный ритуал на древнем алтаре. Положив туда сердце голема и проткнув его древним церемониальным кинжалом. Кидается камнями, так же как и простой голем. После убийства второго и более стража они дропают древнюю церемониальную булаву. Возможный дроп: * Древнее ядро (Ancient Core) предназначение неизвестно * Амулет горящих глаз (Ancient Flaming Eye Necklace) * Древняя булава (Ceremonial Mace of the Ancients) Пауки Мелкий паук Пауки появляются по ночам. В траве трудно заметить, на песке видны издалека. Возможный дроп: * Паутина * Кишки паука * Жвала паука Средний паук Враг средней сложности. Отравляет при контакте. Возможный дроп: * Паутина * Кишки паука * Жвала паука Королева пауков Самый большой паук в игре. Встречается крайне редко. При встрече с ней игрок получает отравление. Лучшая тактика - это расстрел лучшими стрелами издалека, потом добивание булавой или мощным топором. При половине здоровья начинает плодить мелких паучков. Возможный дроп: * Паутина * Кишки паука * Жвала королевы (требуются по квесту) * Амулет королевы пауков После убийства второй и более королевы они дропают ценный амулет королевы.